


Look Out the Window to Find my Heart <3

by evaderstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cute, Fluff, Homestuck AU, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaderstrider/pseuds/evaderstrider





	Look Out the Window to Find my Heart <3

Somewhere in the Texan suburbs, a frustrated teen yells at his guardian…  
This frustrated teen is David Elizabeth Strider, but he would rather go by Dave. Dave and his older brother, Bro, usually get into heated arguments about little things all the time. Though they try not to legitimately wound each other emotionally it always seems to weasle it’s way in through their tone, their words, everything. The disagreement could start out as one about Bro or Dave coming home late, just a calm discussion of “When?”, “Who?” and “Where?” and turn into a full-blown ordeal that has them both cursing up a storm then stomping off to their rooms. Dave usually disappears to the roof from his bedroom window. “It’s calm up there and quiet and I like watching the crows fly by-” is his usual reasoning when questioned about why he likes it up there so much.   
Although he always goes out on the roof and knows it like the back of his hand...something seems off about his little Rooftop Paradise today. The house beside his, close enough he could pretty much jump the gap between the two homes, has moving trucks in front of it. Dave watched the truck, silently fuming about the previous argument with his brother, he sat on his roof watching the truck for a few minutes then, having grown bored, laid flat on his back. The blonde now watched the bright blue sky with shaded eyes.  
A good few minutes after he’d decided to lay back a voice sounded from across the gap. One of the new tenants must have noticed him on his roof.   
“Hey- uh- what’s your name? Why are you laying on your roof? Is that your roof…?” the voice said in a soft tone. Dave groaned agitatedly, from the sound of it this was probably a five year old. Much to his surprised when he turned his head to look there was a boy right out on the roof beside him, if it weren’t for the gap Dave could probably reach out and touch the new neighbor’s knee. Apart from how silently-(and quickly)-the boy got on the roof, Dave noticed he had the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. They were almost crystalline in color but still blue, like the ocean on a nice day… He must have been staring at the coal-black haired companion because the blue orbs framed by his glasses seemed confused, or weirded out, and he waved his hand to catch Dave’s attention before calling out to him.  
“Hellooooo? Earth to Rooftop-Stranger?”   
“Huh..? Me?”  
“Hey! You’re alive! Yeah, you, what’s your name? Do you live here?”  
“Yeah, Casa de Strider, I’m Dave, by the way...Who’re you?”  
“I’m John!” John smiled, bucked teeth and green braces. Dave had braces too, he remembered, he’s had them for so long sometimes he forgets, but his were red… He really liked the color red- It was an ironic thing.  
“Nice to meet you, you just move in?” the cool-kid asks in a flat tone, he was still pretty upset about his brother and such from earlier but that was then, this is now, and now there’s someone to talk with. Plus he was good at pretending he wasn’t upset- to more emotions than anger, even. . . .  
Over the next few years, Dave and John started talking everyday, hanging out at each others’ homes and just being nerdy, dorky, goofy teens. Soon even Dave’s home demeanour change and he and his brother got along much better thereafter...but as old tensions dissipated between two, more tensions between another two surfaced… Dave was having emotional distress- he was starting to feel for John as more than a friend. During this time, he was trying to ignore John, hoping the feelings were temporary and would go away so that he wouldn’t feel a knot in his stomach and butterflies and have his heart jump into his throat everytime he looked at his blue eyed friend. But John was catching on.

\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]--  
EB: hey!

EB: …?

EB: DaaaaaaAAAaaAAAaaaaAAAAAve!

EB: davie

EB: d a v e

EB: are you ignoring me?

EB: striiiiderrrrrr?  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]--

Dave looked at his phone and sighed, calling up the dark haired boy.  
“John...I have something to tell you...well- talk to you about….”  
“...Yeah? What’s up? …. YOU AREN’T MOVING ARE YOU?!” the over exaggerated dismay in his voice made Dave smile and the knots in his stomach tightened, yanking him back to reality.   
“No, man, I’m not moving, I wanted to ask you- uh- well, where do you stand on gay marriage?”   
There was silence and then John spoke.  
“To each their own, I support it, why?”  
“Have you ever thought about...dating a guy?”  
“...IIIIIII...cannot say that I have? Why…?”  
“Well….It’s a long story…”  
“Yeah?”   
Dave sighed and began to explain the building emotions, but mostly he was complimenting his friend’s appearance and personality in the most explicit, wonderful words he’s ever spoken…and it felt good.- No, it felt GREAT to tell John about how much he loved him, he knew this wasn’t like the few girls he’d dated in the past, he didn’t feel this way towards anyone else. Just John. To him, his only forever was Jonathan Egbert, the dopey kid next door that stole his heart right from under Dave like a rug being tugged from beneath the lead in a cruddy prop-comedy...and it seemed that after Dave had spilled his heart to John…  
That John felt the same about Dave as he did him.   
The Strider grinned wider than he had in a long, long, LONG time. 

That is how the New Kid stole the Cool Kid’s heart, and visa versa, just by looking through a window...


End file.
